Power-line communications systems/networks generally operate by modulating a carrier signal on a wiring system. Power-line communications systems/networks may use a variety of frequency bands according to transmission characteristics of the wiring system. Power-line communications systems/network may comprise data rates of, about 100 bps, about 100 kbps, 10 mbps, and the like. The wiring system may comprise, for example but without limitation, household electrical plugs that communicate with the internet, and the like.